Flower Madness
by Lost Bunny Rabbit
Summary: Ryou works at a flower shop. One day a stranger comes and buys a single red rose, after that the stranger doesn't seem to get out of Ryou's head. In Ryou's despair he asks his best friend, Yugi, for help. RyouxBakura, YugixYami
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first attempt to make a yaoi story (not a one-shot). Uh, I was inspired because I work at a floral shop and I was bored because there was nothing to do XD And this is not based on true events or anything, I wish, lol.

If you don't like yaoi then don't read it. It's simple really.

Warnings: Language mostly.

Summary; Ryou works at a flower shop. One day a stranger comes and buys a single red rose, after that the stranger doesn't seem to get out of Ryou's head. In Ryou's despair he asks his best friend, Yugi, for help. RyouxBakura, YugixYami

* * *

It was a nice summer day in Domino city and poor Ryou was forced to stay inside a flower shop where he worked for Mrs. Fugimoto, his dad's boss' wife. About two years ago, when his father told his boss about his son, it slipped out of his mouth that Ryou was quite good at flower arranging and his boss told his wife who was always fond of Ryou that. After a while Mrs. Fugimoto wanted to try him out at the shop and so he was hired. Ryou took shifts or all weekends after school and worked in the summer.

Ryou cussed at his father's slip of the tongue. Surely it wasn't normal for a 17-year-old boy to be good at flower arranging...?

-

Ryou sighed bored and glanced over the shop, searching for _something_ to do but with fail, he had done anything his mind could think of. He had prepared the newly bought flowers; cut the thorns off the new roses and put them in vases with water, cleaned the floral cooler, made couple of flower bouquets, cleaned every flower vase he had found, dusted every corner, swept he floor... twice, mopped the floor... twice, swept the sidewalk in front of the shop and even cleaned the windows.

While he was cleaning the windows he felt depressed watching the people walking down he streets, laughing and doing fun stuff together on this sunny day. He tried to clean the smudgy windows harder, looking like a maniac to the people walking by the shop. Ryou stopped and held the rug in his hand, sighing. It wasn't like he was ungrateful or anything, not at all, he loved working there and he enjoyed his job... when there was something to do.

Ryou hoped that his friend Yugi was doing better in the Kame Game Shop, then he realized that the range of people who would buy playing cards on this day was much more likely and he pouted. Duel Monsters sure was popular. Ryou looked at one of the vases and took it in the back to put new water in it and when he returned back, he bumped into the wall and all of the water splashed on him.

"Oh, _great_," he heard chuckling he looked up and blushed wildly when he saw that someone had to witness that clumsy act. "Umm, can I help you?" Ryou hesitatingly asked and the guy stood there with a smirk on his face, making Ryou uneasy.

He was probably around twenty or so, wearing a black and white tuxedo. Ryou had to admit that their appearance were rather similar; they both had white-ish hair, the stranger's was quite wilder and his eyes were more reddish than his own brown and they were both pale.

His gaze was so intense making Ryou squirm but then he turned to the floral cooler and pointed at a rose, "I want a single red rose," he said and Ryou hurried and picked out the best of the red roses he could find. "Will it go into water soon?" Ryou asked gently and looked at him who thought for a moment and replied, "Not in an hour or so." Ryou nodded and put water on the end, "should I wrap it in for you?"

"No, I'll take it as it is." Ryou nodded and told him the price, the guy grabbed the rose and put the yen on the table, while winking Ryou, "Thank you, _wet-kun._" Ryou blushed and looked down at his chest-area, which was indeed still wet. When the guy was opening the door to exit, Ryou called out, "It's Ryou! My name is Ryou!" But the guy just stood there with his back against him, waved him and then walked out into the crowd with the single red rose.

When it was around closing time, Mrs. Fugimoto walked inside, in her little fur coat and saw Ryou who was groveling on the table and she patted him on the back, "Oh Ryou, you're such a hard-worker," she smiled and Ryou looked up at the touch and he blushed a bit. "Oh, it's nothing Fugimoto-san!" He stood up and grinned sheepishly.

Mrs. Fugimoto smiled again, "You can go now, I will close the shop today." Ryou nodded relieved, the truth was that he was extremely exhausted after today and wanted to go home. "Thanks again for your hard work!"

"See you later Fugimoto-san!" Ryou said putting on his jacket and hurried outside. When he stepped outside he saw Yugi leaning against the wall and when he saw Ryou he grinned happily running towards him, "Hi Ryou!" Ryou grinned too at his best friend and Yugi asked how his day was. Ryou told him about how there was nothing to do and Yugi nodded, fully understanding how he felt.

"Also, I made a total fool out of myself," Ryou continued and Yugi looked at him surprised, "How so?" Ryou blushed at the memory and Yugi smirked, "So what happened?" They were now outside Ryou's house, "I'll tell you inside, come in," Ryou invited and Yugi nodded.

Ryou and Yugi were now in the kitchen and Ryou had found hidden cookies in the cupboard and poured them milk in a glass. Yugi happily accepted the cookies and looked at Ryou eagerly, wanting him to continue with his embarrassing story.

Ryou rolled his eyes at Yugi's excitement, he felt that Yugi enjoyed his shameful experiences a bit too much but it was always nice to talk about your day to someone, even if it was your little sadistic best friend. Ryou took his time tormenting Yugi while he could, munching on the cookie he had in his hand, chewing on it slowly, letting the chocolaty goodness fill his senses.

Yugi narrowed his eyes at Ryou and chomped down his cookie viciously making Ryou giggle and swallow, "Alright! Alright!" Ryou took Yugi's hand and put it on his chest, "do you feel that?" Yugi tilted his head to the side with a little blush, "what exactly do you want me to feel...?" Ryou shook his head, "it's kind of wet, right?" Yugi nodded a little and Ryou withdrew Yugi's hand, "You see, I had a little accident and this guy kind of saw me..." Yugi's eyes widened, "Ryou! You peed on yourself?!"

Ryou waved his hands, "Nonono! The water from the vase splashed on me!" Ryou rolled his eyes at Yugi's assumption. Yugi laughed nervously, "I can't help it, it just always comes to mind when someone says that they 'had a little accident'... plus you were wet!" Ryou rolled his eyes again and Yugi grinned, "Soooo, why is it so embarrassing that this guy saw you? Hmm? Was he cute?"

Ryou blinked completely stunned at Yugi, "Of course it's embarrassing to make a fool out of yourself in front of some stranger! He must think I'm so clumsy! And he was NOT cute!" Yugi chuckled, "So you got a little wet, I mean you work with water all the time... all I am saying is that why does a stranger's opinion matter? You'll probably never see him again anyway," Yugi pointed out casually and drank his milk.

Ryou lowered his head, of course he wouldn't see him again, he was just another customer that was just walking by in need of a rose, for _someone else_ but why did it make him feel depressed?

Yugi put his glass in the sink and then hugged the sitting Ryou's head tightly, "Aw come on, I make a fool out of myself a loads of times at work! Cheer up, you don't have to worry about it! Well! I have to go to Yami before he cries like a baby thinking I was molested on the way home or something!" Yugi pecked Ryou on the cheek and walked out of the door, "Ja ne!" then there was a slam.

Ryou just sat there in the quiet kitchen for a while, thinking about what Yugi had said. '_All I am saying is that why does a stranger's opinion matter? You'll probably never see him again anyway_' Ryou stood up and shook his head, trying to get his thoughts out of his head. He looked at the clock, it was nearing 10 pm and he decided to go to bed. It was only Friday and he had work tomorrow after all. He yawned and took off his shirt, it was not completely dry after the incident and Ryou looked at it and then threw it on the floor.

When the pants were off he crawled tiredly into the bed and turned off he lamp. He glanced at the shirt on the floor and rolled his eyes, turning to the other side.

-

Ryou swept the clean floor dazed, all the energy drained from him. Again, there was very little to do and he had done anything he could imagine. He dropped the broom and lazily went onto all fours and banged his fist on the floor in frustration.

He heard a chuckle and a low, "Hello again, _wet-kun_..."


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, this is the second chapter of _Flower Madness, _I think all in all the story is about 5 chapters in total. Uh, in this chapter there's slight YugixYami fluff ...and stuff. Haha, it rhymed. Anyways, enjoy! And please do review if you'd like when you're done. Share your thoughts.

Oh! I also didn't do a disclaimer in the first chapter but I think it's obvious that I don't own YGO.

Moving on.

* * *

"_Hello again, wet-kun." _

Ryou jumped up in surprise, "Yes! H-hi..." he resisted the urge to slap his forehead at his idiocy and smiled nervously. The guy, who was in the same tuxedo like yesterday, smirked and walked to the floral cooler again like he did before, "I want a single red rose..." he looked at Ryou who nodded tense, "Right away, sir!" he grabbed a good rose and asked, "W-when will it get i-into water?" The guy didn't hesitate this time and answered the same as before, "In about an hour or so."

Ryou nodded again and dared to ask, "Do you want me to wrap it up for you?" The guy smiled charmingly, "Not today, Ryou." Ryou looked up happily, gazing at him, "...my name."

The guy leaned closer, "You said it was, didn't you?" Ryou nodded so eager that his neck could've easily dislocated itself. They guy chuckled deeply and put the money on the table and took the rose out of Ryou's grasp. "See you later, Ryou."

"Yes..." Ryou smiled and nodded happily but then he realized, "Wait! I don't know your name..." The guy stopped at the door and grabbed the knob, "It's Bakura." Then he disappeared with the crowd outside.

"...Bakura," Ryou let his name roll off his tongue, relieved to finally know his name, he didn't know why but he felt really happy.

-

After a while Yugi came in with Yami, Ryou smiled at the two and greeted them warmly, "Hi guys! How are you two doing? What are you two doing here?" Yugi shrugged and Yami smiled, "Yugi demanded that I'd take him out somewhere..." Yugi took a seat on the table, "It always amazes me how nice it smells here, usually our shop is filled with the scent of sweaty nerds..." he made a face and sniffed the flower on the table.

Yami rolled his eyes and Yugi smirked, "Of course Yami always smells nice. He's not sweaty but, sadly, he is a nerd." Ryou laughed at the two , they sure were a cute couple. Yugi jumped onto the floor and poked Yami in the ribs, "Gimme a flower!" Yami sighed at his bossy lover, it was cute sometimes but he couldn't deny his love of a flower. Ryou smiled when Yami walked to the flowers. He told Yugi to turn around and said low so Yugi couldn't hear, "I'd like a single red rose, please."

Ryou blushed when he had a flash back of Bakura and his charming smile. Yami tilted his head confused and Ryou shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head, "I'll put some water under it so you two can go somewhere and you don't have to worry about putting the rose into water..." Yami nodded and watched Ryou wrap in the rose.

"How do you want your ribbon to be colored, Yugi?" Yami called to Yugi who covered his eyes, waiting impatiently, "Umm let Ryou choose, your sense of matching colors sucks." Yami sighed turning to Ryou, "You heard him." Ryou gave out a chuckle and found a beautiful red bow to match the rose.

Yami pulled out his wallet and Ryou shook his head, "No you can keep it just promise me that you and Yugi have a great time, alright?" Yami grinned and nodded, "Of course but Ryou you know I can pay..." Ryou gave him the rose, "NO." and Yami chuckled, "Okay."

"I'm tired of _waiting_ you know!" Yugi was now jumping up and down and Yami positioned himself, "You can look now." Yugi gasped when he saw Yami on one knee with the rose in his mouth, wiggling his eyebrows. He laughed and took the rose up and smelled it, "Thank you Yami, it's wonderful!" Yami smiled, "Anything for you."

Yugi blushed, kissing his boyfriend tenderly on the lips, then he realized that they were still near Ryou, "Thanks Ryou for not letting Yami choose the ribbon! He probably would have gone for pink or blue or something," he teased and Yami pouted. "Anytime," Ryou said and smiled brightly.

"But the customer is always right and I say that my sense of color matching is not messed up," Yami said and Yugi grinned, "Whatever, let's go to the gaming arcade, I'm sooo going to kick your ass in Tekken!"

Yami sighed, "And you call me the nerd..." he mumbled and Yugi shouted, "I heard that mister I'm-the-king-of-games! Bye Ryou! See you later! EEP!" then they were out of the door.

Ryou couldn't help but laugh at the two, it was hilarious to see the pair together, the really did make a nice couple. Without knowing it his mind was set on Bakura again. He was really good-looking and it was obvious that he was in a romantic relationship, it was seldom that the same guy comes in the following day and buys another flower for his girlfriend. Ryou sighed troubled and gasped. "I-I can't be..." he trailed off and slapped his forehead.

Ryou had never been in a real relationship before, he had never liked anyone like that before. Sure he was shocked when he knew that Yugi and Yami were in an item, he wasn't disgusted by it, it seemed so natural. He tried to think about anything else but Bakura.

"_See you later, Ryou."_

Ryou couldn't help but think if he really meant that, if he would come back into the shop to buy another rose. He felt a bit miserable but still happy if it meant that he would see Bakura again. He wanted to get to know him a bit, even if it was just a little... he paused for a moment in his thoughts. What then? What if he knew something about him then what? He would follow him around and he stalk him? No, his feelings didn't make any sense.

Ryou banged his head on the table, wanting to beat the thoughts and his feelings out of his head. He felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes and when he felt that a hand touched his head, he looked up.

"BAKURA!" he shouted out loud and covered his mouth, horrified. Bakura looked at him worriedly, not with his usual smirk, "Are you alright Ryou?"

Ryou smiled embarrassed, "Sure! Sorry about that," he laughed, "is there anything I can do?"

Bakura smiled, "As a matter of a fact I need another rose..." Ryou wanted to shout 'AGAIN?!' but held it in and faked a big smile, "Of course!" He went to the cooler, "Same as before?" "Yup, you're starting to know me aren't you?" Bakura joked and Ryou chuckled, "Well, I don't know about that..." he said and stroked the rose, "Ouch!" he cursed under his breath when he stung himself on a stupid thorn.

Bakura took his hand and stuck the bloody finger into his mouth. Ryou's face felt really hot when he was watching Bakura slowly sucking his finger, he felt slightly aroused and groaned a bit when Bakura stopped. "Do you have a band-aid?" "...h-huh?" Bakura smiled, "For your finger..."

"Oh it's in the back! I'll be right back!" Ryou hurried and found a band-aid and slumped against the wall, taking a deep breath. He stuck the band-aid on his finger and looked at it. Then he remembered that Bakura still needed the rose and stood up.

"I'm really sorry about that, I feel really stupid." Bakura chuckled, "I'm just glad you are feeling well." Ryou sighed and smiled sadly, "Yeah..." he gave Bakura the rose and Bakura looked at it, "I was actually going to ask if you'd wrap it up for me?" he handed it back and Ryou accepted it blushing, "Of course."

Bakura observed Ryou's talented hands, wrapping the rose in, "How long have you been working here?" He asked and Ryou looked up, "Oh, for about two years now..." Bakura nodded in thought and then said, "You're really good at this." Ryou blushed at the comment and handed him the rose again.

"Thank you..."

Bakura smiled, "No, thank you and see you around." Ryou felt like his insides had melt, "Y-yeah..." As he watched Bakura walk out he put his band-aid covered finger up to his lips.

"_...see you around."_

Ryou smiled to the roses, he was now confident that he would see Bakura again.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa, I got lots of reviews for the second chapter, thank you! I was a bit surprised though when one said that Bakura was in character, quite the opposite of what I thought... but I guess it's a good thing, ne? Do continue to review! Also, I'm happy that people are liking the story so far.

Here's the third chapter of _Flower Madness, _read away!

* * *

"WAHHH! He did that?! Seriously?!" Yugi said excitedly when he now got to hear the story about the mysterious stranger whose name is Bakura.

Ryou hushed his friend, "Yugi, you don't have to be so loud you know." Yugi nodded and calmed himself a bit down, "S-so, when he sucked your finger, he was totally coming on to you!" Ryou frowned, "No, you're wrong, it was an act of consideration, honestly, you have such a corrupt mind Yugi, plus, he loves his girlfriend really much, he bought two roses on the same day..." Yugi looked like he was in deep thought, "Nope! He's definitely a playboy!"

Ryou's jaw dropped, "I don't think so Yugi...He's really kind he's not that type I can reassure you..."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, and you've known him for two days now?" Ryou lowered his head, of course Yugi was right, he couldn't reassure him of anything, he barely knew him. Yugi scooted closer to Ryou, "Ryou... it's normal for you to feel this need to protect him, I think you like him very much." Ryou stared at Yugi, "What makes you think that?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "All you do is talking about him and of course the zoning out and giggling like a little girl, the smiling, etc. remember when I liked Yami and how I acted?" Ryou rolled his eyes this time, he remembered quite well how Yugi was. He still acted like that actually.

Ryou smiled, "And you act like that even now." Yugi blushed, "That means that we're just really in love... I think." "Of course." "Yeah but anyhow! Because I'm totally your only best friend, I think the only logical thing to do is... stalk Bakura."

"WHAT?! Yugi are you out of your mind?!" Yugi narrowed his eyes, "If you really want to know what kind of person Bakura really is, we need to know his habits and whereabouts, it's only natural..." Yugi gave a shrug and Ryou bit his lip. "I guess you've convinced me Yugi, you little demon."

Yugi laughed, "Ah my dear Ryou, you have no idea of how demonic I really CAN be."

"Just so you know, I'm not doing anything illegal!" "Sure!"

-

"Ughh, Yugi let's go home we've been sitting here for ages!" Ryou whined and Yugi slapped him in the side, "Come on, you said you wouldn't do anything illegal, anyway, we've only been here for nearly three hours." Ryou gaped at Yugi who smiled, "this is what stalkers do, sit on benches and of course wear big coats and sunglasses, I mean puh-lease, they think they're NOT suspicious!"

Ryou turned to Yugi and said, "Yugi they observe everything their "victim" is doing. I DON'T SEE ANY BLOODY VICTIM AROUND HERE!!" Couple of old ladies hurried away from Ryou shrieking and Yugi laughed hard at Ryou who covered his face with his hands, groaning. "HAHAHA, awesome Ryou! You scared away the annoying snobbish old women!"

Yugi took Ryou's hand, "You said that he's always wearing a tuxedo and buying roses, supposedly for his date so I figured that the park is a lovely place for a date but apparently Bakura has no common sense. What a loser." "Hey!" Ryou poked him in the ribs and Yugi pouted, "I'm hungry let's go to a restaurant."

Ryou stood up and put his hands in his pockets, "I don't know how Yami puts up with you sometimes..." Yugi fluttered his eyelashes and put up a cute look, "Because I'm irresistible!" Ryou laughed and walked away. "Heyyy!" Yugi ran after Ryou and smacked his butt. "Oww!"

-

At the nearest restaurant they had found, Ryou couldn't believe his eyes. Bakura was there with someone! Ryou took the menu and hid his face and whispered to Yugi, "Yugi! Yugi!" Yugi raised an eyebrow, "You sure are acting weird now, ah! Is the victim in eyesight?"

Ryou nodded and held the menu firmly, "He's on a date!" Yugi looked around, "You said he looked like you, right?" Ryou sighed, "Sort of, but not if you look closely...he's behind you." Yugi squinted his eyes trying to look for someone with white hair... old, old couple, weirdo, Bakura... "Ah I see him! Or I think it's him... he looks a lot like you," Yugi pondered, "How should we approach the prey?"

Ryou slammed the menu down and signaled him to shut up, "We'll do no such thing, we have to get out of here!" he whispered harshly and Yugi pouted, "No. I'm hungry." Ryou's stomach agreed and gave a loud grumble, "Alright then but something easily consumed, Okay?"

Yugi nodded happily and grinned, "it's like a date isn't it Ryou-kun?" Ryou rolled his eyes at Yugi, while worrying if Bakura would spot him. "Stop fidgeting like that Ryou it's really making me uncomfortable," Yugi said, looking over the menu and Ryou nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself.

Ryou couldn't hold up a conversation with Yugi because he was to busy watching Bakura and glaring at the back of head of someone he didn't know. Yugi sighed, while curling his spaghetti on his fork, "Ryou if you discover that it's his girlfriend what are you going to do?" Ryou wondered and shrugged, "I don't... know." Yugi slurped the pasta and swallowed, "Well, it could as well be his sister..."

Ryou eyed Yugi who gave an innocent smile, "What, I'm still hoping... Are you?" Ryou nodded and squirmed in his seat when he saw Bakura stand up and excusing himself from the table. The woman nodded and Ryou saw Bakura head for the bathroom. "Yugi, I need to go to the bathroom."

Yugi shrugged and shoved his pasta up his mouth, enjoying it very much.

Ryou's heartbeat doubled, what was he thinking? He couldn't hold up a casual conversation in a _bathroom._ Now that he thought about it, it was a stupid idea but, that aside, mother nature _was _calling.

When he opened the door he saw Bakura's back and he blushed, he made sure to pick one urinal bowl between the two and unzipped his pants. Bakura looked at him stunned, "Hey," he greeted casually and Ryou looked down at the bowl mumbling 'hi'.

Somehow when Ryou was done he felt more daring and when he walked to the sink he turned on the water, "So, what are you doing here?" Ryou asked and looked at Bakura who was drying his hands.

"Eating..." came a response followed by a smirk. Ryou blushed, "Obviously... but with who?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Well, well, well, do I have a stalker now?" Ryou shook his head wildly, "What makes you say that?!" Bakura put a finger up against his cheek, "I just as well could've been eating alone."

Ryou took a deep breath, "But you're so well dressed," he found himself saying in defense and Bakura chuckled, "I guess." There was a slight silence but some guy came in doing his business. "Well, I'll be seeing you kiddo, heh," Bakura ruffled Ryou's hair and walked out of the bathroom.

Ryou walked outside of the restroom shortly after and to Yugi who had a sundae in front of him. "I just had to!" he excused himself and Ryou chuckled, "Ah, it's okay." Ryou watched Bakura who was still in his seat laughing with the woman in front of him. Yugi licked the spoon, "Is something wrong?" Ryou shook his head as a no, he then sighed and finished his spaghetti.

-

"Thanks for walking me home Ryou, you're a true gentleman!" Yugi grinned and Ryou just laughed, "Why thank you Yugi." Yugi stood on his tiptoes and gave Ryou a chaste kiss. Ryou raised an eyebrow and smiled, "I think you should leave that for Yami..." Yugi poked Ryou in the stomach and opened the door, "Hey thanks for today and see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, say hi to Yami for me." Ryou put his hands into his pocket and started to stroll down the sidewalk on his way home. Ryou looked up to the sky, it was a bit dark and there were no stars because of the light pollution, the only light came from the light bulbs in the street lights and through occasional windows. Ryou sighed and dug deeper into his pockets.

He saw that his shoelace was loose but didn't bother to stop and tie it again because it was too bothersome. Little did he know that he had to pay the price when he stepped on the lace and flew towards the sidewalk. He didn't have time to take his hands out of his pockets and was sure he would fall flat on his face but then he felt strong arms hold him up.

"You really are interesting aren't you?" Ryou had clenched his eyes and looked up at no other than Bakura. "This is getting ridiculous, don't you think?" Bakura then asked looking Ryou up and down and Ryou blinked at his savior. "W-what do you mean?" Ryou asked hoarsely and Bakura rolled his eyes, "Us meeting like this..."

Ryou took his hands out and waved them, "It's your choice to come over the flower shop! It's not like I'm forcing you to!" he breathed heavily and Bakura watched him closely. Bakura nodded, "You're right Ryou. Because I want to," he leaned in and Ryou felt his warm breath on his face.

Ryou blushed and bit his lip, "Ahh well, I have to go now!"

Bakura smiled at Ryou dazzlingly and Ryou ran away to his house. When he came inside he didn't even bother to take the shoes off and jumped into his bed, heart racing. He hugged his pillow and stared at the wall facing him. Soon he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I have noticed something when I read over this chapter. The thing is that I jump from the flower shop to when Ryou and Yugi are talking (and plotting) together and it seems kind of rushed. I'm sorry for this but I'm kind of lazy when it comes to writing the in betweens and the things that don't really matter to the story plot. Yes, it actually has a plot (sort of). Aaand I'm too lazy to fix it. Again, sorry!

This is it, the answer to what most people—_I think_, are wondering. This chapter reveals the reason why Bakura is buying the roses!

Warnings: Yami snaps :O

Here's the fourth chappie. Go, go, go!

* * *

The next day Ryou went to work and unlike the last days it was a busy day, he was thankful for it so he could keep his sanity in check. When the the commotion was over Ryou could finally have his very late coffee break, it was _that_ busy. Ryou ran a hand through his hair and sat down. Then the door was opened and Bakura came in.

Ryou smiled shyly and Bakura said, "I need a rose," Ryou nodded and took out a rose and went on with the procedure, "When will it go into water?" he asked and Bakura looked at Ryou the same reply, "In about an hour or so." Ryou nodded, "Wrap it?" Bakura shook his head and Ryou nodded and automatically told the price. Bakura held out the cash and put it into Ryou's hand.

When Bakura turned around he heard Ryou ask, "Why do you buy these roses? Are they for the girl in the restaurant?" Bakura grinned and said no. Ryou looked puzzled, "For who then?" Bakura smirked and said, "Work." Then he was out of the shop.

-

"Ahh! Maybe he's sucking up to his boss?" Yugi suggested and Ryou shrugged completely out of ideas. Yugi nibbled at his pocky and shrugged also. "I'm sure if you ask him where he works he will tell you."

Ryou groaned, "I don't want to be nosy you know that." Yugi put his pocky on the table, "We have to know where he works, I mean, I'm also really curious and Yami already thinks I'm cheating with some guy because you're rubbing him onto me!" Yugi exclaimed and added, "I really want to see this Bakura up-close."

Ryou sighed, "He always appears when I'm making a total fool out of myself, that's for sure..."

Yugi leaned closer, "Lets make a fool of yourself."

Ryou pushed him back, "No way!" Yugi grinned, "Just kidding!"

Ryou smiled, "I will ask him tomorrow..."

-

-The Next Day-

Ryou waited patiently for Bakura to come, it wasn't any specific time when he showed up but he had to sometime, right? Ryou was sweeping the floor when he heard someone enter. "Bakura!" Ryou turned to see Yami stand there with a brow raised.

"Uhh, hi Yami!" Yami walked up to Ryou and grasped his shoulders. "W-what are you?" Yami cleared his throat, "I saw you with Yugi the other day..." he said low and Ryou squirmed in his grasp, Yami held him more tightly. "But, we're together every day!" Yami narrowed his eyes, "Exactly."

"What're you!" Yami grabbed Ryou's ass and Ryou tried to get away from him. "Hey!" Yami's gaze darkened, "I know that he likes you..." Ryou gulped, "Of course, we're friends, now stop this Yami!"

"What's going on here?" Bakura walked up to Yami who let go off Ryou. "I have to go." Yami said and stormed out of the shop. "Hey? Are you alright?" Bakura put a lock of hair behind Ryou's ear and Ryou sniffled, "I've never seen him like this..." Bakura stroked his cheek and Ryou leaned into the touch. Bakura smiled and looked into Ryou's eyes. Ryou suddenly realized the situation and jumped away from him.

"Ahh! You need a rose right?" He walked towards the cooler. "No." Ryou looked at Bakura, "It's my day off," he explained to Ryou who said, "oh." Bakura stretched and browsed the flowers. "Uh Bakura?" Bakura turned his head and saw Ryou who was fiddling with his fingers.

"Why do you buy these roses for work?" he asked and Bakura walked to him, "Well, to make a good impression I guess..." Ryou looked up, "For your boss?" Bakura laughed, "Certainly not, the guy's a jackass!"

"Then...?" Bakura winked Ryou, "You see, I work at a host club. I'm rented out to people - males and females." Ryou gaped. Bakura patted his cheek twice and chuckled, "It's a shock?"

Ryou shook his head, "So that's the reason for your fancy attire..." "Exactly."

"Wow, Yugi's going to love this," Ryou mumbled and Bakura blinked, "Who now?"

"Oh just my best friend, never mind," Ryou smiled and Bakura said, "The one at the restaurant?" Ryou nodded, "Yeah, him... hey! How'd you know?"

"Well, this might come to be a shock but I really like you, from the first moment I saw your wet self."

Ryou blushed at the memory of him being so clumsy when they first met, "You like... _me_?" Bakura nodded and sat on the table, "Aaand I think it's fun to receive roses from you, even though I give them away," Bakura admitted and scratched his chin. Ryou smiled brightly, "I like giving roses to you too!"

"And this might freak you out but I've been kind of following you around, not that I'm a psycho killer, just your average host at a host club!" Ryou blushed, "So the time when I fell...?" "Yup, also, I followed you to the restaurant."

"That's so creepy... but sweet. Me and my friend we were trying to find -- he couldn't exactly say 'stalk' -- you too, uh, this is a little embarrassing and awkward, admitting it and all."

"RYOUUU!" Yugi attached himself to Ryou and Ryou fell backwards, "Ouch, Yugi...?" Yugi hiccuped and sniffled into his shirt and mumbled something he didn't hear.

Then he took a deeper breath and explained his pained situation, "Y-Yami was in a bad mood and so I was trying to making him feel better a-a-and then he just p-pushed me away and when I said I was going to visit you he just... just slammed the door and yelled at me!"

Ryou patted Yugi's head and embraced him for a moment and then Yugi looked up and saw Bakura, "Ah! Bakura!" he pointed at him and looked at Ryou who nodded. "I met with Yami a few minutes ago."

Yugi wiped his cheeks with his sleeve, "You did?" Ryou nodded, "Yeah, well he came to the shop, pretty upset and told me that you liked me."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Of course I like you, you're my best friend, besides, I know you like someone else." Ryou put a finger up to his lips to silence Yugi but Bakura smirked. "Oh, and who do you like Ryou-kun?"

Yugi was about to open his mouth when Ryou covered it with his hand, "Umm no one!" Bakura smiled, "Oh? I'm going to leave you two then, see you later!"

Yugi looked at Ryou shocked, "He's getting away! Ask him!" Ryou just smiled and shook his head.

"Ryouuuu! I don't believe you!" Yugi shook his head and stomped his feet like a furious kid having a tantrum.

Ryou took up a flower bouquet and handed it to Yugi, "Go home to Yami and tell him all about Bakura and me liking him, okay? And tell him how much you love him and that you don't like me in a sexual way, I hope?" Yugi giggled, "You wish... I mean I did before but now I only love my Yami," he confessed and blushed.

Ryou smiled, "Go get him tiger!" Yugi hugged him and thanked for the flowers.

Ryou watched Yugi skip away and he sighed, "A host, eh?"

-

When Ryou got back to the semi-empty apartment he took off his shoes and neatly put them aside then he hung up his jacket. He looked over everything and set his gaze on the telephone; he was in need for talking to Yugi and while he dialed the number he prayed to God that Yami and Yugi weren't... _busy_.

He heard the dial tone a couple of times and then Yugi answered sounding out of breath, "_Hello, Yugi speaking..._" Ryou scratched his head, "Hey Yugi, it's Ryou, is this a bad time?"

"_Ahh no, Yami was too lazy to pick up the phone which was right BESIDE him and I had to run downstairs to answer, sheesh._" Ryou sighed relieved, he was thinking it would get a bit awkward if he would talk to Yami after what had happened today and also he felt more relaxed when he could hear Yugi and tell him his complex problems.

"_So what's up?_" Yugi asked and Ryou wondered if he should tell him what he had discovered today about Bakura. "Well, I just wanted to hear how things went with Yami? Did it go well?" "._..Oh sure, it was nice, I told him everything and he felt better. Apparently he was feeling a bit left out because we were hanging out too much and he suspected me getting TOO friendly with you._" Ryou rolled his eyes, after Yami and Yugi had begun dating Yami tended to get a bit over-protective.

"I see, that's good then, that you are friends again I mean," Ryou said and chuckled. Yugi said nothing but Ryou suspected that he had nodded. "_Sooo, I sense that there is something you are dying to tell me, something regarding Ba-ku-ra." _

"Maybe I just felt lonely and wanted to speak with you!" Ryou said embarrassed that Yugi knew exactly how his feeble mind worked, "but yes, I know something you don't!" "_You're so mean, tell meee!"_

Ryou hummed a bit making Yugi whine in anticipation and then figured that he would tell him first Yugi was now banging the phone into something, "Okay! Okay! I, uh, know why he's buying those roses for work!" "_NOWAY! Why?! Did you ask him?_"

Ryou lay down from his sitting position and fiddled with the pillow in the sofa, "when you came today, before that, I asked him and," Ryou took a deep breath, "he's a host at a host club and is buying roses for his clients!"

"_AHA! I knew it! He's a playboy after all!_" Ryou raised an eyebrow, "it's his job, he can't help it, he has to date different people in limited time every day except when he has the day off..." Ryou trailed and gasped, he was in love with a host at a host club.

He hadn't even been on a date before and Bakura had been on millions. He wondered how their relationship would be, if it would develop..

Bakura said he _liked him._ So there had to be hope!

"_I know! You can totally try him out!"_ Yugi shouted into the phone, startling Ryou. Ryou groaned, " "Try him out" what the heck are you talking about Yugi?" He wondered and Yugi shouted again sounding more excited with each word, "_Duh! He's a host, he dates for a living, and well, you can rent him for an hour or whatever and get to know him better, besides, you like him - it'd be your first date too!" _

Ryou smiled a bit, Yugi did have a point and he found himself agreeing to the idea. "Yugi, I think I will!"

Yugi laughed and said, "_Well then, I'll come over and give you pointers and prepare you mentally and physically for it. See you later and good night!_"

"Ah, okay then, see you tomorrow... Good night Yugi."

Click. Ryou put the phone back on its place and plopped back into the sofa and sighed heavily. He blushed thinking that he was actually going to go through Yugi's plan. Was he getting desperate...?

A date with Bakura. 

He giggled and got ready for bed, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

Uwah! It's done!

I guess this is a much later update compared to the other chapters, ehe. I have been busy and I had a little trouble writing this chappie. Because of the lateness I made it a bit longer! Hope you'll enjoy it!

_NOTE: _I have no idea how a real host club looks like and how the actual business is like, I have, however, been watching and reading host-related anime and manga so I guess it's a little help for my story. I apologize if the outcome of this chapter is completely ridiculous, sniffles ;;

Continuing where we left off...

* * *

Ryou was running out of patience. He had always considered himself a patient individual but when he was hungry and Yugi had banned him from eating anything he got a little irritated. It was nearing 6 PM and Ryou hadn't gone to work today.

Surprisingly when he had called Mrs. Fugimoto for a day off she praised him for being such a hard-worker, like always, and said it was no problem at all. Ryou had never asked for a day off, sure, he got vacation days but it was still weird not going to work today. He shrugged the thought away as he remembered that he had work tomorrow.

He tapped his fingers on the kitchen table while glaring on the clock on the wall. Ryou hadn't "done anything" today, he wanted to relax, so he made himself popcorn and watched couple of his favorite DVD's under a cuddly blanket. He thought what a useless day it was but then remembered that he would go on a _date with Bakura _tonight.

Always when that sentence crossed his mind he felt giddy and excited. It saddened him that he didn't know Bakura that well but on the date he would surely get to know him a bit!

He heard knocking on the door and he smiled when he saw Yugi in the door with couple of bags with him. "Heya! I brought some take-out with me!" he exclaimed and Ryou nodded and walked with Yugi into the kitchen. "Now, now. Don't drool over yourself!" Yugi joked as Ryou watched him take out rice and the Chinese cuisine, delicious smells filling his senses.

"It was you who told me not to eat! I've been starving," Ryou said pouting and Yugi picked up chopsticks while saying, "Itadakimasu!" Then the food was under attack.

Yugi carefully observed Ryou and than asked with a mouthful, rice spatting all over, "What are oo going to weah on yohh date?"

Ryou shrugged, "I was thinking about something casual..."

Yugi slammed the chopsticks down and stared at the startled Ryou, "Ryou! It's your first date; you have to wear something attractive and seductive but still cute and innocent, something that'll make Bakura regret if he does not go out with you!"

Ryou sighed at Yugi's words, "I don't have any attire like _that_..." Yugi smirked deviously and ran out of the kitchen and back in again, "But _I_ do!" he held up a big black worn-out sports bag and patted it on the side, "Lets get you some clothing Ryou-chan!"

Yugi grabbed Ryou's hand and dragged him into the living room and plopped the bag on Ryou's sofa. Yugi rummaged in the bag in search for something and Ryou picked up the first thing he saw, which was not near his size, "Yugi, no offense but I don't think I _fit_ into your clothes."

"Yeah you do! It's just a bit tight which is not a flaw in this case, tee hee," Yugi said and examined a shirt and threw it at Ryou who held it up with a brow raised, "You expect me to wear a... fishnet?" Yugi rolled his eyes, "It's a t-shirt and now we know what you don't want to wear!" Ryou chuckled when he heard Yugi mumble something about Yami thinking it was cute on him.

After a while of browsing Yugi's clothes for something that Ryou could wear, Yugi had demanded Ryou to change into a white shirt he had found in the bag and a pair of pants that Ryou hadn't worn in ages.

"Sheesh do you need any help or something?" Yugi asked with his arms crossed, getting a bit impatient; he was really excited to see how the combination of the clothes would work.

"Um... no, it's just that, uh, I'm not sure Yugi..." he heard Ryou say quietly and he walked inside, "I'm coming in!" He saw Ryou looking down at the floor in the clothes and gasped, "Ryou you look gorgeous! This is _the_ outfit!"

Ryou looked up at Yugi nervously and smiled a bit. The white shirt was a tad tight but complemented Ryou's shape perfectly, the pants were light blue jeans which matched perfectly with the shirt and it happened to be tight in just the right places. His accessories were a big belt around the waist, supposedly one of those millions that Yami had. His shoes were his sneakers that he usually wore.

"Would a choker be too much?" Yugi asked and waved it in the air and Ryou shook his head wildly, "No way! The belt does look bondage-like enough." Yugi laughed and grinned, "The next step is to put on some make-up!" Ryou's eyes widened, "M...Make-up?"

Yugi smiled sweetly, "Ah, come on, I'm not going to make you look like a freak or anything; it's going to look completely natural and I'll add some eyeliner to underline your beautiful eyes... It'll look good, I promise!"

Ryou blushed, "Oh- oh alright, just don't poke my eyes out with the bloody pencil..." he mumbled and Yugi giggled, "Sure thing!"

When Yugi asked him to sit on the toilet he did as told and looked at Yugi with horror when the pencil neared his eyeballs, he avoided the pencil and moved his face away from Yugi.

"Don't move Ryou! Or it will poke in your eyes!" Yugi grabbed Ryou's face with his hands to turn it to face him. Then he picked the pencil and began to apply it on Ryou.

Ryou froze completely at the spoken words and felt the eyeliner stroke his lids and inside of his eyes, "This feels really weird Yuuugi..." he whined and Yugi stopped, "There done!" Ryou sighed in relief but Yugi picked up another thing from his bag, "A-A mascara?"

Yugi nodded, "Just to make your eyelashes look extra long; to give you the innocent look, also it's really sexy!" Ryou gave a groan and submitted to Yugi's preparation of doom, he knew Yugi was enjoying putting cosmetics on him who never wore any.

"Now my eyes feel heavy and itchy," Ryou said opening them wide and blinking while watching Yugi who was giggling. "It's not funny but thankfully it's over..." Yugi coughed and held up a lip gloss. "Nonono... no lip stick!" Ryou said backing away and Yugi put up his extreme puppy eyes, "But it's lip gloss, it makes your lips shiny... puwease pwut it onnn?"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Well, I let you violate my machoism already so why not go all the way and put some sticky substance on my lips!" "That's my Ryou!" Yugi screw the lid off, "Pucker up!" he said and gently applied the strawberry lip gloss on Ryou's lips, "Done!"

Ryou quickly rose up and checked himself out in the mirror, to his surprise, it didn't look that bad.

He licked his lips, "Strawberry?" Yugi blushed a bit, "well, I sort of like it and... Yami too."

Ryou smiled, "Ah okay but you will be with me until I get into the host club, right?" he asked and looked at Yugi with puppy eyes.

Yugi grasped his hand and pulled Ryou up on his feet, "Of course I will, silly, I know how absolutely lost you are without me!" Yugi faked a dramatic pose with a grin and Ryou pouted.

"Am not! I just have never done this before..." he said somewhat shamefully and Yugi smiled, "I know, I'll be there with you in case something goes wrong, which won't happen! Right-o! Let's hit the host club shall we?"

-

"Wow," the both said amazed when they stood in front of the host club. Neither had seen one, it was a huge building with big doors which were open; you could barely see inside but everything was decorated elegantly, with lots of roses and there was a big fancy chandelier in the ceiling. You could hear laughter, people chatting loudly and clattering of glasses coming from inside.

Ryou took deep breaths and walked to a big man, which was supposedly the bounty or something of the host club, with Yugi by his side he politely cleared his throat and the man looked down at them, "Can I see an ID? This is no place for minors," He said sternly and observed the two with a smirk.

Yugi glared at the man and Ryou gaped like a fish, all that work and he forgot that they served alcohol in host clubs! He felt a pang of disappointment fill his chest as he whispered, "Bakura..." he wasn't going to have the date that he had looked forward to for so long now.

Now he couldn't tell Bakura how he _really_ felt.

The man stared at Ryou, "You're his brother?" he inquired and Ryou looked at Yugi who nodded.

"Uh, yes...?"

The man nodded and stepped aside, giving Ryou permission to go inside but stepped in front of the door when Yugi was going to tag along. "Relatives only." Yugi narrowed his eyes at the guy, he didn't like him one bit, "Fine." He leaned against the wall of the host club and crossed his arms, waiting for Ryou to come back.

"Make it brief, he's busy tonight," the guy called to Ryou who walked helplessly around the host club, feeling gazes on him as he strutted along the huge room; it had many tables and sofas where sometimes one host had a couple of women around him, giving them a pimp look.

One of the many drunk women walked up to him, "Ahh a new one! Loli-shota, loli, loli!" She sang and clung onto Ryou making him uneasy when she snuggled his arm. "Excuse me miss, I'm looking for someone..." he tried to shake her off as gently as possible but then she hugged him even tighter refusing to let him go.

"Erm," Ryou had no idea how to cope with this situation and continued to walk with her, "Could you please let me go? I'm not really supposed to be here..." he said and the woman looked up at him and smiled, "If you have a drink with me cutie."

Ryou blushed and nodded slowly then was pulled into an empty sofa with a table in front of them which had glasses and _sake_ on it. She poured him a glass and pushed it to him and had a drink herself. Ryou picked up the glass and closed his eyes.

_What on earth was he doing here? _

He took a sip and made a face because he wasn't used to drink alcohol, it was against his morals since he was underage.

When Ryou saw a glimpse of Bakura he quickly rose up and prepared to walk towards Bakura but kicked the little table in the process, hissing in pain and cursing at the stupid table.

Bakura heard the cursing and looked at him, "Ryou?!" he jogged to him and helped him stand up and Ryou laughed nervously, "Uh, yeah, well..."

Bakura looked confused at him, "What are you doing here?"

Bakura blushed when Ryou looked at him with his innocent look and he noticed the outfit that he was wearing, it looked really good.

Ryou bit his lip, "I couldn't enter because I'm underage so I kind of lied that I was your brother... Anyways! I just had to see you!"

Bakura looked at him concerned, "Is there something wrong?"

Ryou bowed his head, "BAKURA I REALLY LIKE YOU! AND I WOULD LIKE YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!" He then gasped at how stupid his confession was and ran out of the host club leaving Bakura there, speechless.

-

Ryou ran outside, passed Yugi who ran after him and after a while of running Yugi asked out of breath, "W-why were we... running?" Ryou collapsed onto his knees and banged his head into a street lamp, his head replaying his confession over and over again.

Yugi grabbed Ryou's arm, "Stop it, your head is bleeding a bit! What happened in there?"

Ryou started laughing hysterically and Yugi watched him having the mental break-down, then it stopped, "You know, I'm hearing what I said to Bakura repeatedly and the funny thing is that it sounds pretty stupid..." Ryou explained and stared at the cemented sidewalk, then he looked at Yugi who hugged him. "Yugi?"

"You smell like alcohol..." he giggled and Ryou grinned, "I guess."

"Let's go to your place and you'll tell me what exactly happened in there, and I want _details_!"

"You always want me to relive my horrible experiences and make me suffer more," Ryou said in monotone and Yugi patted him on the shoulder, "It'll do you good, also, someday we'll look back on this and laugh! Hopefully..."

Ryou smiled a bit and stood up, rubbing his forehead and examined blood on his fingers, "You weren't lying, my head hurts."

Yugi giggled, "That's what happens when you bang your head into hard things!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Aaand the updates get even more late _;w;

- Sorry everyone! I usually have nothing to do but now I have been busy and that leads to me not being able to write new chapters and the fact that I have a bit hard time writing what happens next doesn't help very much either. x (

Alas! I have now added a new chapter and thus beaten the development of my writer's block!

Yay!

Warning: it gets a bit cheesy!

Entering: The not so epic fever scene. -- Honestly, all of my manga has at least one epic fever scene and I was tempted to write one but in this case it's not so great, hence the little title over there xD

Oh well, read on readers!

* * *

Yugi glanced worriedly at Ryou who was now wobbling instead of walking, "Uh Ryou? Are you alright?" Ryou gave a weak moan and grabbed onto Yugi who panicked, "Maybe it's better to go to the Game Shop! It's closer than your house!" Ryou closed his eyes and leaned more into Yugi who was having a hard time holding the boy up.

"I have to call Yami..." he reached down in his pocket and picked up his phone, dialing Yami.

"Hey baby, where are you?" Yami asked when Yugi frantically shouted at him to help him help Ryou out. Yugi told him the location, "...And hurry! Ryou doesn't look that good!" with that he hung up and looked at Ryou who was now sleeping.

Yugi gently patted Ryou's hair and a while later Yami came on his car, "Yugi, let's get him in the car," he instructed and Yugi nodded. They put him in the backseat and fastened Ryou's seatbelt.

Yugi sat beside Yami and glanced at Ryou. Yami looked at Yugi and stroke his hand lovingly and gave it a little squeeze, "He will be fine, he just needs to rest a bit," Yami said reassuringly and Yugi looked at his lover and gave a big sigh, calming down.

When they arrived at the Kame Game Shop, Yugi opened the door while Yami held Ryou bridal-style. They walked into the apartment which was inside the shop and Yami gently lay him down in the bed which was in the guest room.

Yugi jumped out of the room and hurriedly came back with a medical-kit with him, he opened it and took up the disinfectant and cotton to aid Ryou's injury on his head.

"What happened?" Yami asked after a while and Yugi smiled sadly when looking at Ryou, softly drying off the blood on his forehead, "I don't really know, I couldn't go inside the host club... Anyway, the only thing he told me was that he said something stupid-sounding to Bakura... that little baka."

The both heard a little groan coming from Ryou but he didn't wake up. Yami laughed, "I think he heard that..." Yugi smiled, "I guess he must be exhausted. His love life is messed up. Poor thing...," he sighed putting a hand under his chin and added, "I really want to know what _happened _in there."

Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek, "I have to go. I don't know when I will be back, take good care of Ryou, ne? I love you! Bye!" Yugi raised a suspicious eyebrow at the direction where Yami was and wondered what his Yami was up to. Then he turned back to Ryou who had gotten a slight fever.

-

Yami got into the car and drove where he had picked up the boys and glanced around, "Host club, host club, host club..." he chanted while driving on a slow pace.

When he found a near a host club he stopped the car and got out of it, putting his hands in his pockets and walked to it.

He walked towards a big man who snorted at him, "Didn't I tell you you couldn't go in there kid?" Yami raised an eyebrow and thought instantly of Yugi - how often they had been mistaken for each other. The man cleared his throat though and apologized as soon he saw it wasn't the boy before and accepted Yami's ID; letting him inside.

"I guess this is the right host club then," Yami said to himself and looked around. He saw a desk with an important looking man behind it, guessing that he could get some information from him Yami politely cleared his throat and the man looked straight at him.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked with a business smile and Yami shook his head no.

"Very well then, if you'd tell me what type you like we can surely help you out..." the man said but Yami cut him off, "I'm looking for Bakura."

The man looked shocked at him, "I'm so sorry but he just quit a while ago..." Yami raised an eyebrow and the man continued, "Apparently his brother claimed his love for him and well, it's quite the scandal, I guess he wouldn't handle the pressure of being a host after that..."

Yami banged his fist on the table, "Can you just tell me where he was headed?!"

The man frowned and narrowed his eyes, obviously offended when Yami raised his voice at him, "He just left saying that he was _through with us._" Yami rolled his eyes but said thanks for the information, he also declined the offer of the position of being a host at the club.

"_Weirdos_," Yami mumbled when he stepped outside and walked to his car, he didn't know what he was trying by getting Bakura, it was still obscure - his idea. He just wanted to get back home, away from the host club.

But lucky him, he saw - what he thought was Bakura, wander the street. He thought for a moment if he should ask Bakura to get into the car; the two didn't know each other and also when Bakura first met him he was acting like a jerk towards poor Ryou.

"Hey!" Yami rolled down his window and called to Bakura who peered his eyes into the dark, trying to see who was calling him.

"Oh, it's you," Bakura said and raised an eyebrow, "What do _you_ want?" He didn't like Yami that much, not after harassing his sweet little crush the other day in the shop, he made sure to sound as unfriendly as he possibly could manage.

"Yeah, I know that you don't like me and yes I was a jerk to Ryou, however, he is my boyfriends' best friend and I don't want to see him sad like this, so could you clear things with him?" Yami asked somewhat hopefully and Bakura snorted.

"What?" Yami asked scowling. "That was some speech... Sure, I was trying to find Ryou but then I realized that I don't know where he lives or anything. I was just about to give up and go home and see him tomorrow at the flower shop."

"Hop in then!" Yami said and Bakura smirked, "Heh, I guess I know you well enough to ride with you off to some place I don't know..."

-

Ryou was now semi-awake and Yugi held up a box of aspirin thinking if he should give it to him, "It shouldn't be taken along with alcohol," Yugi said in thought and Ryou slapped his forehead, regretting as he did, "Ouch... Yugi! They say that you shouldn't swallow the pills with alcoholic drinks, just give me the damn drugs, I'm in major pain over here!"

Yugi glanced worriedly at him but then submitted to Ryou's whining, "Only if you are absolutely sure about it!" Ryou rolled his eyes and put his hand out, "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Yugi chuckled thinking that Ryou looked like a candy-starved child and handed him two pills that he gulped down happily.

Shaking his head he soon gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Ah! Yami!" He hadn't heard him walk inside the room and Ryou blinked a couple of times and mumbled, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea Yugi, I think I'm hallucinating..."

Bakura stood by the side of the bed and patted Ryou's cheek. Ryou's eyes widened, "I'm never going to mix alcohol and any sorts of pills ever again, I swear Lord!"

He closed his eyes in hope that this wonderful hallucinated Bakura would go away but when he opened them again he saw Bakura's face, inches from his.

He didn't know if it were the drugs, the little alcohol he consumed, the fever or all combined but he was a bit freaked out.

"Y-Yugi..." his gaze landed on the empty stool where Yugi had sat, Yami wasn't there either where he had been standing behind him.

Ryou blushed when he notified that Bakura was practically sitting on top of him, he felt really hot and the closeness of the handsome not hallucinated crush didn't help one bit to cool him down.

"Hello," Bakura greeted and Ryou said a shy hello back. Bakura climbed off Ryou chuckling, "I'm sorry about that, I gave into temptation," he said and Ryou laughed nervously, he felt really vulnerable and Yugi wasn't there to give him his needed mental support.

He bit his lip thinking that he couldn't rely on Yugi all the time, "W-What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Bakura looked at the cute flushed face and patted the cheeks, "The older one gave me a ride here," he said and Ryou thought a moment before, "Ah, Yami."

"S-so what is your purpose of being here exactly?" Ryou then asked pulling the cover to his nose quietly observing Bakura that sat on the chair looking at him.

Bakura went on the floor, sitting on his knees and grabbed Ryou's hand kissing it, "_Ryou I really like you and I would like you to be my boyfriend_, so will you?" he smiled at Ryou that started sobbing.

"Oh god, Ryou, I'm sorry..."

Ryou shook his head pulling the cover up to his head, "I'm sorry Bakura! I just get a bit emotional when I have a fever! I want to, I want!" He slowly pulled the cover down to look at Bakura who laughed.

Ryou pouted and Bakura dried off his tears with his thumb and then embraced the weeping boy. Ryou held his shirt tightly and sniffled into his chest, "I'm making your shirt wet," he sobbed harder and Bakura chuckled, patting his head, "It's okay... You're allowed to."

They stayed like that until the both fell asleep.

-

Yugi grabbed a blanket from the closet and sighed dreamily when he watched the two pair smiling in their sleep, "Aren't they just perfect together?" he asked Yami who stood in the doorway crossed armed, "Does this mean that I have to hang around with that guy?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Duh!" He giggled when he saw them snuggling closer and turned off the light, "it was so like Ryou to cry when Bakura said those things," he giggled and Yami chuckled when they heard Ryou groan.

"We should maybe stop "bad mouthing" him when he's asleep," he said and Yugi rolled his eyes. Yami walked behind Yugi and embraced him from the back, "Should we go to bed?" he suggested seductively grinding against him and breathed into Yugi's neck.

Yugi eeped, "Yaaaami!" when he felt Yami's skilled tongue dance on his neck, "Mmm, maybe not when Ryou's here..." Yugi said nervously and Yami grinned and lifted him like a princess and ran with him to their bedroom and slammed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been a while but here's the last chapter.- Rambling on the bottom! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything. Blahblah.

* * *

Ryou felt oddly warm when he "woke" up this day, he was still in state of sleep and snuggled closer to the warmth; liking this comfy feeling. However when he heard murmuring and felt a hand sliding under his t-shirt he snapped back to reality.

"..."

He looked wide-eyed at the person who was laying besides him, his ideal dream guy. Ryou quickly grabbed the roaming hands, blushing, put them gently aside and in his attempt to quietly leave the bed, he fell off it with a _'thump'_ noise.

Moaning to himself, he looked over to Bakura who was still sleeping, snoring lightly. Ryou smiled brightly at the sleeping Bakura, wanting to squeal at the cuteness but bottled it down and looked around where he was, at Yugi's house.

Ryou walked out of the room, knowing the exact location where Yugi and Yami slept and prayed to God that Yugi could talk to him; inform him what the heck he was doing here and why Bakura was here too -_ sleeping_ in the same bed as _him_.

Thankfully, Ryou had noted, he and Bakura were wearing clothes. That made him freak out less, if they hadn't, he would've probably passed out. Ryou was in front of Yugi and Yami's room and knocked on the door, fiddling with the end of his t-shirt.

"Wait a sec!" came a reply through the door and Ryou waited patiently for Yugi to come out. Yugi then opened the door with a sleepy smile, wearing a huge blue robe, "Hey Ryou," he said and yawned. Ryou pulled onto Yugi who made a, "whoa!" sound and stormed into the kitchen with Yugi who grinned at Ryou which was panicking.

"Eh?! What happened last night? Why is BAKURA here?!" Ryou said looking at Yugi desperately with a flustered face, wanting some answers.

Yugi raised an eyebrow and felt Ryou's forehead – there was no fever now, "You don't remember yesterday evening?" he asked surprised and Ryou slowly shook his head.

"Whaa, seriously?" Yugi looked in thought, "maybe because of the fever," he mumbled and Ryou sat down, "Why were we in the same bed?!" he blushed madly and Yugi smirked deviously and sat down in front of him, "Oh, Ryou, it was quite the show yesterday; boy, I never thought you knew some of those things you did..."

"WHAT?!" Ryou shrieked and covered his mouth. When Yugi laughed at him he let his hands down and glared, evilly, "Don't toy with me!"

"Alright, sheesh," Yugi lay his elbows on the table, holding his chin up, "Actually, you should thank me for giving you the opportunity of sleeping with your crush!"

"Gosh, don't phrase it like that, it sounds so wrong!" Yugi giggled, "Come on, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, I think the way you're acting is sweet, tee hee."

Ryou groaned and let his head slide onto the table, "What did I do yesterday?" It was as if he got drunk and didn't know anything he had done and Yugi had to fill in on the blanks. Yugi shifted in his seat, "Lets see, actually when we got out of the host club you collapsed because of a fever so I brought you here and well, then Yami was kind enough to bring Bakura here and you cried in front of him... and..."

Yugi was not sure if he should tell him if Bakura asked him to be his boyfriend, he thought Bakura was obligated to do that part.

"I _cried_? ...How bloody great." Yugi smiled at Ryou who sighed miserably, "What am I going to say? He obviously knows that we slept in the same bed and I have no idea what to say, I mean I've only shared a bed with you..." Ryou mumbled and Yugi chuckled.

"How about 'Nice to share a bed with you, we should do it more often_'_ ?"

"Ahh! Bakura..." Ryou blushed and Yugi smiled when Bakura stepped into the kitchen, "Sorry guys, I have awesome hearing so I couldn't help but pick up the convo," he said somewhat sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, grinning.

Ryou avoided eye-contact, staring at the table, "I'm sorry for the crying... I-,"

"You get emotional when you have a fever," Bakura said with a smile and Ryou blushed, "Uh, I said that?"

"While clutching my shirt making it wet with your tears," Bakura teased grinning and Ryou looked down in embarrassment, "Um, I'm sorry..." Bakura walked to Ryou and patted his head, "It's alright," he grinned again, "I can't wait to get to know you better."

Ryou looked at Bakura bewildered, "Ehh, you want to?" He was shocked, after the crying he honestly thought Bakura wouldn't want to see him again. "Of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I wouldn't know a thing about you?" Bakura said confused and Ryou gasped.

"Huh?"

Bakura glanced at Yugi who pulled at Bakura's sleeve, "He doesn't remember yesterday, don't know why but yeah, he doesn't know that you two are "_going out"_," Yugi whispered to Bakura who raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryou who spaced out blushing.

Bakura sighed sadly and turned away not able to look at Ryou, "Uh, sorry, I meant friend, as in friend and I happen to be a boy so," he glanced at Ryou, his gaze softening, "I apologize for the misunderstanding. Anyway, I have to go, thanks for letting me sleep over, bye."

Yugi and Ryou needed a bit of time of digesting that, staring at the front door.

Ryou was confused and Yugi was even more so confused.

"I- So, he was only checking on me as a friend? And accidentally fell asleep in the same bed?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Apparently." He didn't get it, why hadn't Bakura just explained what happened and got Ryou who would happily accept him as his boyfriend?

Ryou giggled and smiled happily, "See, he is a nice guy after all. Like I told you." Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes, Ryou was such a dope, why did his love life have to be so darn difficult?!

"Whatever, let's make some pancakes, I'm starving!"

-

Ryou hummed to himself his own little tune while checking on the roses and flowers in the cooler; doing the daily flower check up, he didn't want to sell bad flowers after all. After Yugi and him had eaten the pancakes, Ryou realized that he had work and hurried to it.

Ryou couldn't be at Yugi's house, being constantly reminded of Bakura. He stared at one of the flowers in thought, feeling as if there was something missing. Why had Yugi seemed so strange when he didn't know about yesterday evening? He had a fever after all, sure, he had remembered what happened at the host club, the things he told Bakura...

Ryou suddenly felt gloomy; what he puzzled him though was the fact that Bakura still wanted to befriend him... but he would do that even if he said that he liked him?

What if Bakura had changed his mind about him now? Also, he just went off this morning after saying that he couldn't wait to get to know Ryou better?

And when he accidentally told him that he was his _boyfriend, _the thought of it made him blush.

Ryou clutched his head, clenching his eyes. After thinking the situation throughout he felt exhausted, he hadn't talked to Bakura properly and he decided that he needed to sort things out with him.

At that moment Bakura walked in the shop. Ryou wondered if he was telepathic that Bakura knew when he was thinking of him but Ryou looked at him with a nervous smile, he had no idea of what to say.

"I, um, ahh..." he couldn't put his thoughts into words so covered it as he went into business mode, "Good morning, can I help you?"

Bakura smirked and walked up to him and pulled him close, leaving Ryou very confused. He then leaned down and kissed Ryou's tender lips. After a moment Bakura pulled back smiling down at the boy who had his eyes closed. Ryou who was still dazed after the kiss snapped back to reality, "Eh, why? I mean, err..." Bakura grinned, "Ryou... I know you like me and I like you too, besides you accepted me as your boyfriend already yesterday, so I won't take no for an answer!"

Ryou's memory jogged and he remembered everything that happened that evening.

Ryou smiled shyly and looked into Bakura's eyes, "I guess I have no choice then," he giggled and kissed Bakura chastely on the lips and hugged him. Bakura hugged back and after a moment he pulled back and Ryou pouted at that. "I have to get going," Bakura said and Ryou felt a bit sad then Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry, you're coming with me, we have a date."

"But, but, my work?" Ryou said and looked at the empty counter and back at Bakura who smiled deviously, "Mrs. Fugimoto is coming to take your shift..." Ryou raised an eyebrow and Bakura added, "She's a relative of mine, I got this favor..." he said and scratched his chin.

When he heard Mrs. Fugimoto arrive and greet him he bowed and walked to Bakura. Ryou jumped in excitement, it was his first date after all, and took off his apron and grabbed Bakura's arm, "Sooo, where are we going?" he asked excitedly and Bakura chuckled, "Anywhere you want, babe."

Ryou giggled but then turned serious, he stopped in his tracks and Bakura looked back, "Hey, what's wrong?" Ryou then smiled a bit and cleared his throat, "Uh, what about your work?" he asked quietly and Bakura snickered, "Do I sense jealousy?"

"No, no! I just don't want to get in the way of your work!" Ryou blushed, hating the fact that Bakura was absolutely right. Bakura entwined his fingers with Ryou's and swung his arm, "I quit," he replied with a snort, "besides some of the costumers were so annoying..."

Ryou laughed at Bakura who raised an eyebrow but laughed too. Ryou leaned on Bakura who smiled, "This has been a quite an adventure, huh?" Ryou then said and stared at the blue sky. Bakura grinned and playfully shoved him and started to run down the sidewalk.

"HEY!" Ryou ran after him waving his hands, "Where are you going?!"

-

Yugi smiled when Yami handed him his cherry flavored ice-cream and licked it happily. Yami gave his own mint treat a lick every now and then but he was mostly observing his sweet little lights demonstrations. Yugi caught the glint in Yami's eyes and stuck out his tongue, "Pervert," he said and Yami didn't know whether to be offended or amused but he smiled anyway.

Yugi was going to say something when he saw a person running down the street across him, he thought it was Ryou but when he looked closely it was Bakura. After him though ran Ryou who was frantically yelling something but Bakura just laughed.

"Isn't that Ryou and Bakura?" Yami questioned a bit confused.

"Yup,"

"What the hell are they doing?"

"I have no idea."

Both Yami and Yugi shrugged their shoulders and continued to eat their ice-cream in the nice weather.

_The End_.

* * *

I'm not really in the mood to write the date -__-' lazy, I know but yeah, now this is over. BUT THEY EVENTUALLY GOT TOGETHER, YAY. I was maybe thinking of a sequel, perhaps writing it how Bakura experienced all of this... but only time can tell if I'll do it. The ending is a bit off and terrible but I put in this chapter to finish this story. I'm really thankful for those who reviewed and those of course who read this 'till the end. :D Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
